


Kazham is My Land (And Only My Land)

by Wayens



Series: The Vana'dieliac - Songs from a FFXI Player [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayens/pseuds/Wayens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chieftess Jakoh Wahcondalo sings of her love for her country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kazham is My Land (And Only My Land)

**Author's Note:**

> sing to This Land is Your Land

This land is my land and only my land.  
From Yuhtunga, Kazham  
To Norg and Yhoatar.  
I fleece my people who dare to leave,  
So never come back!  
This land is made for only meeee.

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: 7/29/2005


End file.
